


不难

by buganxuanyan



Category: 434
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buganxuanyan/pseuds/buganxuanyan
Kudos: 28





	不难

*

易烊千玺从浴室出来，掀开被子把自己窝进了床里，过了几秒又把头探出来，问了一句:“还在啊？”

王俊凯的声音传来:“在，睡吧。”易烊千玺“噢”了一声，伸出右手把床头柜上的手机拿起来，抬起眼看了看视频那头的王俊凯:“以为你挂了……”顿了顿又说:“那现在要不要挂？”王俊凯摇了摇头，轻声开口:“我看一会儿宝宝。”易烊千玺抿了抿嘴:“那你等下忙的时候自己挂，”听见王俊凯“嗯”了一声，没再说什么，把手机靠着纸巾盒子摆正放好，脸朝手机闭上了眼睛，真就睡了过去。

他很累，昨天拍了个大通宵，早上7点才回来休息。王俊凯上午也有工作，就趁着吃早饭这一点时间能跟他视频一下。没一分钟，易烊千玺的呼吸就绵长了起来，看来是已经睡着了，王俊凯把手机竖着放好，端起了碗，小声地吃东西。

半个小时左右，马骏来房间叫王俊凯出发，敲了敲门，推门进来刚要说话，看见王俊凯坐在沙发上冲他比了个“嘘”的姿势，他不明所以，不过也没问什么，靠在门上等王俊凯。王俊凯低头又往手机上看了看，按了静音键，才站起身往门口这边儿走:“等会儿你给舒瑶打个电话，让她中午找一些清淡的东西给千玺吃。”马骏愣了一下，随即点了点头:“生病了？”

王俊凯脸色看起来淡淡的，没什么表情，声音也很轻:“熬夜了，累了点。”

马骏踌躇了一下，想问什么，不过还是没有问出口。

作为刚出道时需要被成年人保护的王俊凯，和作为整个工作室老板承担所有责任的王俊凯，有太多不一样。

有些事情，也不是他能随意调侃和过问的。

*

上了车才又掏出手机，易烊千玺不知道什么时候翻了个身，成了平躺的姿势，被子随着他的呼吸有规律的起伏。房间里拉了窗帘就很暗，侧脸看过去不甚清晰，只有一点轮廓，竟然显得有些柔弱……王俊凯凝神看了一会儿，等马骏打完电话才抬头:“说了？”马骏应道:“嗯，他们中午就在酒店吃，到时候让酒店做点儿干净的清淡的。”王俊凯听罢点了点头，低下头戴上了耳机……易烊千玺那边儿一片安静，他心里也是。

下午还有戏，易烊千玺睡到了12点就醒，从被窝里伸出手，拿起手机看了一眼，王俊凯跟他的通话时长有2个小时，那是一直到九点多才挂？打着哈欠伸了个懒腰，给王俊凯发了个微信:“醒了～你在干嘛？”

王俊凯很快回了他:“醒了起来吃饭吧，我也刚要吃饭。”易烊千玺看了看，又闭了一会儿眼睛，过了几分钟才又睁开，敲了敲手机键盘:“我看～”

仿佛能听到他刚睡醒时那种轻轻懒懒的语气，王俊凯勾了嘴角，拍了一张照片给他，吃的很简单，两个炒菜一碗饭。易烊千玺撇了撇嘴:“看起来不好吃……怎么黑乎乎的？”王俊凯拿着筷子尝了尝，回他:“还行，红烧的做法，有点儿过了，宝宝起来吧，让舒瑶叫饭。”易烊千玺从床上坐了起来，揉了揉后脑勺，还是打了个电话给王俊凯，说不清，反正就是想听听他的声音。

王俊凯接了起来，休息室里有人，不能说什么，所以只是“嗯”了一声，易烊千玺的声音也哑哑的，轻声开口:“你早上看了好久啊？”王俊凯又“嗯”了一声。

易烊千玺停了几秒，凑近了手机:“我也想你。”说完对着屏幕亲了一口，小小的一声。这一下王俊凯心里软得简直不像样，抓着筷子的手指蜷了又蜷，还是站起身，快步走出了房间，一直走到走廊的尽头，声音沉沉地叫他:“宝宝……”易烊千玺听见，嘟了嘟嘴:“你昨天晚上有没有好好睡觉？”王俊凯最近失眠有些严重，两个人睡觉前视频聊聊天会好一些，可他昨晚拍夜戏不能找他，也不知道他有没有睡好，想起来就操心。

王俊凯轻笑了笑:“有，睡得很好。”易烊千玺不相信似地哼了哼，但也没有再追问:“那我起来了，你回去吃饭～”王俊凯“嗯”了一声:“好～”声音却更软了下来:“再亲一下好不好？”易烊千玺看了看手机的通话界面，又凑了上去，轻轻亲了一口，话筒里传出“吧唧”的一小声，听上去就有那么好听。

易烊千玺自己听了都脸红，随即笑出了声:“好肉麻～”王俊凯也笑:“乖～等会儿要多吃点，嗯？”易烊千玺应道:“知道了。”想到过几天有个电影节的活动，两个人都要去参加，又说:“你也乖一点，过几天就可以见面了。”王俊凯点了点头:“好。”

*

易烊千玺看了看桌子上的菜，有些无语:“王舒瑶，你这是虐待自己老板？”小姑娘吓了一跳，赶紧摆手:“啊？不是不是，我没有，我本来想点别的，但是早上小马哥给我打电话，说中午要让你吃清淡点。”说完还肯定地点了点头:“真的！我还以为是你让他告诉我的……”

易烊千玺知道怎么回事儿了，胖虎这两天休假，王俊凯就让小马哥找了刚进来不久的小助理。他坐下来，冲小姑娘笑了笑:“那你觉得清淡就是不能吃肉啊？”随后拍了张照发给王俊凯:“舒瑶遵照你的吩咐点的菜～”小姑娘这下也有点儿懊恼，抓了抓头发:“小马哥语气可正经了……唉！我再看看菜单去！”说着就要转身往外走，易烊千玺“噗嗤”笑出了声，朝她招了招手:“诶诶诶，不用了，逗你的，这就挺好。”

桌上的手机震了一下，王俊凯回他:“要加个鱼。”易烊千玺看了一眼，往对话框里敲字:“没事儿，就这样吧，你吃完没有？下午什么安排？”俩人又这么发了些信息，过了一会儿，就有服务员按门铃，没一分钟小助理端了盘清蒸鲈鱼进来，小声说:“老板……下次你想吃什么，直接指示我就好啦！回头胖虎哥回来该说我不干事儿了……”

易烊千玺忍俊不禁地看了看她，抿着嘴笑，倒是没说什么，等她放下后拿筷子尝了尝，才跟王俊凯说了一声:“吃到鱼了，好吃，你别操心了，去忙。”

他这条发的是语音，王俊凯调低了手机音量，靠近耳朵听了两遍，才回了一个“嗯”。

很平淡又很普通，对话也没有什么特别的，但易烊千玺在这一刻，却突然带着些自豪和骄傲的觉得——这是这个世上，没有第三人能理解的爱。

*

易烊千玺吃完饭就去剧组，角色需要，导演临时起意让他试一套戏服的扮相，竟然还是那种旦角！青色的长衫水袖，脸上化了点油彩，摄影师给他拍照，舒瑶也在旁边儿用手机拍了几张备用的，拍完还给他看了看。易烊千玺觉得挺新奇，照片里的人妆容明艳，眼线拖得很长，显得不一样，真有些摄人心魄，让舒瑶传了一张过来就转发给了王俊凯:“认得出来？”

王俊凯忙完一场，休息的间隙里才看见，嘴角勾起一丝笑来，飞快打着字给易烊千玺回复:“怎么认不出来～这不是朕的玺妃吗？”

好巧不巧，易烊千玺那会儿正在吃剧组其他演员买的当地一种叫做荔枝糕的东西，拿了一块往嘴里送，想起倒真是有个贵妃喜欢吃荔枝，这一下觉得咽也不是，不咽也不是……脸暗自地红了红，回了王俊凯一个“脑瓜仁儿疼”的表情包。

王俊凯笑着走到一边儿，不管不顾地发了个视频请求过去，没两秒，易烊千玺接了，只是不出声，戴着耳机用口型比划着问他:“干嘛？”王俊凯问了句:“这会儿在休息？”随后又问:“哎这妆怎么这么快就卸了？”易烊千玺抬头看了一圈儿，站起了身，不知道走到了哪个角落里，过了一会儿才又对着他说话:“那哪儿能一直那个扮相啊，就是试了试～”

王俊凯温温柔柔地看着他，突然凑近了手机问:“你们剧组造型师是谁？”易烊千玺“嗯？”了一声，愣了愣，还没反应过来，听见王俊凯又说:“那件衣服跟他借几天。”

“想看宝宝在家穿……”

顿了顿，声音带了些低沉的沙哑，慢悠悠地又说:

“床上。”

易烊千玺没忍住地瞪了他一眼，有点儿嫌弃，但莫名地又有点儿想乐，嘴角要扯不扯地有些笑意，憋了半天也不知道说什么，过了几秒才嘟了嘟嘴，小声嘟囔道:“带回去给你穿！”

王俊凯立刻就接上:“先带回来再说～”

当然戏服是不会带回去的，但不知道是不是提起了上床就让人心痒，易烊千玺这天晚上洗完澡，趴在床上边玩儿手机边等王俊凯找他，心里却觉得有点儿静不下来，王俊凯的脸一直在眼前晃一样，不止是脸，还有他脱光了站在床前，随后抬脚上床，倾身压过来的样子，那双因为快感而紧闭的双眼，和高潮来临时忍耐着的微微煽动的鼻翼。

易烊千玺“靠”了一声，在床上翻了几个身，脸埋在被子里强迫自己深呼吸……但没什么用。两个人无法见面的后果就是这样，想到对方的时候，往往越想忍越忍不下去。他闭了闭眼，上次见面的场景就开始倒带，在家里，但是没有来得及去床上，王俊凯进了家门就开始脱他的衣服，双手顺着腰上下来回地摸，衣服脱光的时候，也几乎把他全身都摸了一遍。那双手的手心有些凉，激得他也一阵激动，保留的最后一点理智让他喑哑着嗓子说了一句:“去床上。”然而王俊凯只是吻他，按着他的脖子让他伏在他身上紧紧贴着，右手把自己的裤子褪下，随后一把将两个人的茎身握在了一起。

“咝……”那种触感，明明很硬，像两根棒子抵在一起，但又很柔韧，完美贴合着，被王俊凯快速地上下撸动，直让人双腿打颤……易烊千玺咬着牙闭上了眼睛，右手颤颤巍巍地往下伸去，隔着内裤握住了自己发硬的那根，摸了两下却觉得差了点意思，总之不是跟王俊凯在一起时的那种快感。他认命般叹了口气，撒了手，等着这一阵冲动过去，刚拿起手机想看点儿别的转移注意力，就接到了王俊凯的视频请求。

“宝宝～”王俊凯像是刚回酒店，身上的衣服还是早上那身，右手端起一杯水正要喝。易烊千玺“嗯”了一声:“刚回来呀？”说完自己吓了一跳，声音有些异乎寻常的哑。王俊凯也愣了愣，放下杯子细细地看他:“生病了？”

易烊千玺的脸刷地一下就通红，摇了摇头，没再开口。王俊凯皱了眉:“今天也很累？嗓子疼不疼？”易烊千玺忍不住撇了撇嘴:“哎呀不是……”这一声倒是能听出些情绪来，像委屈，或是不满，王俊凯挑了下眉，笑道:“那是什么啊？”易烊千玺只是看着他，不回答，手指哒哒地敲着屏幕，反问他:“过几天那个活动，你到时候跟我定一个酒店？”

王俊凯“嗯”了一声:“小马哥定好了，他应该跟胖虎他们说过了，你们直接去。”易烊千玺想了想，都不知道王俊凯什么时候安排的这事儿，又问:“那你也只待一天是不是？我只能待一天，参加一下开幕式……”王俊凯点了点头:“是一天，但是有两个晚上，前一天下午到，然后活动结束以后第二天的早上走。”易烊千玺“噢”了一声:“我还不知道我具体的行程时间，我明天问问舒瑶再跟你说。”王俊凯轻笑出声:“你跟我差不多，只是前一天要比我晚一点。”

易烊千玺没忍住翻了个白眼:“你怎么什么都管啊，我自己还不知道呢～瞎操心。”王俊凯眉眼带笑地回他:“不操心你操心谁？”顿了顿:“宝宝等我一会儿？我先洗澡。”看易烊千玺点了点头，还是忍不住又叫了他一声:“乖啊～”易烊千玺“嗯”了一声:“乖的，你快去。”

易烊千玺挂了视频，逼着自己看了会儿剧本，看没看进去他也不知道，脑子晕晕的不知道在想什么，半个小时左右，又接到王俊凯的电话。他有些诧异，愣愣地问王俊凯:“怎么是语音？不视频了？”手机那头的王俊凯却像被他逗笑:“想跟我的宝宝这样说说话～”

而易烊千玺几乎是立刻就明白过来……以前，也有过，两个人最长的一次，有两个多月没见面，王俊凯也给他打过这样的电话。握着手机的左手紧了紧，他能感觉到自己身上有些发烫，轻轻“嗯”了一声。听见王俊凯问他:“我想先亲亲宝宝，好不好？”易烊千玺清了清嗓子，又“嗯”了一声:“好……”

“知不知道我有多喜欢亲宝宝啊？宝宝的舌头又甜又软，湿湿滑滑的，会勾人，让人含住了就不想放开……”王俊凯的嗓音低沉了起来，带起几分异样的诱惑，不疾不徐地说着。

“现在，宝宝的舌头伸出来了吗？我可以……含住它了吗？”

易烊千玺的呼吸急促了起来，真就把舌头往外伸了伸，用牙齿轻咬了咬红红的舌尖，小声开口:“伸出来了……王俊凯……”

“乖，乖宝宝，真乖，那有没有感觉到，我的舌头在宝宝的口腔里……搅动着，宝宝软软的舌头也被我缠住，口水都被我全部吞进了肚里，嗯？”

易烊千玺闭着眼睛，皱了皱眉:“嗯……感觉……到了。”

“感觉到什么了？宝宝告诉我，好不好？”王俊凯咽下一口唾液，只是想到易烊千玺现在可能的模样，下腹都一阵又一阵的发热。

“感觉到你的舌头……跟我的，缠在一起。”易烊千玺顿了顿，面红耳赤地说完了这句话，惹得王俊凯笑了笑，连笑声都带着情欲的喑哑:“好乖～那现在，我要离开宝宝的嘴巴一下下，好不好？因为我想亲亲宝宝的乳头。”

从嘴里说出乳头什么的也太……易烊千玺的阴茎直接就跳了两下，惊得整个人“啊”了一声，右手的指尖抓起身下的床单，反而更有些无处安放。王俊凯停了停，继续说道:“特别不舍得宝宝的嘴巴，但还有别的地方想亲，想一寸一寸地亲遍宝宝的全身，从喉结，到锁骨，到胸前，然后含住宝宝小小的乳头。宝宝知不知道自己的乳头有多敏感？嗯？我只要轻轻一碰，它就立起来了，好可爱……”

“你……瞎说。”

“不瞎说，你睡着了的时候也是，手指轻轻一碰就硬了，红红的，小小的，立起来让我舔……每次舌头一碰到，宝宝就算在梦里都会有轻轻的呻吟，我好喜欢……”

王俊凯的声音越发沙哑了起来，易烊千玺已经抑制不住地全身发烫，心跳得飞快，撇了撇嘴说道:“你不是会故意咬疼我？……”

王俊凯低声笑了笑:“咬疼了啊？那我下次轻点，嗯？我太想宝宝了嘛，真的想得不行……”

“那倒也……不用。”易烊千玺嘬了嘬嘴唇，停了两秒，还是又说了一遍:“不用小心，也没有……那么疼，我也……很喜欢。”

说完这话，两个人都静了下来，一时间手机里只剩此起彼伏的粗重和急促的呼吸。易烊千玺只觉得下面已经硬得发疼，打着哆嗦忍耐着，才听见王俊凯再次叫他:“乖宝宝，我的心肝宝贝，世界上最最好看的小宝贝……是不是？”

易烊千玺脑子都开始晕晕乎乎，像缺氧一样，微不可闻地“嗯”了一声，惹得王俊凯心里软成了一池春水，继续哄着他开口:“再往下要亲宝宝的肚皮，特别平坦，又光滑又细腻，小肚脐也好漂亮好漂亮，舌尖伸进肚脐里舔一舔，宝宝就要打颤，想让我舔，又不想让我舔，小腰扭动着不知道该怎么办……棒棒也硬了，急切地想要哥哥摸摸，嗯？”

易烊千玺已经说不出话，王俊凯闭了闭眼，脑海中想象着易烊千玺全身赤裸的画面:

“不能心急啊，乖乖的，屁屁还没有得到安抚呢，宝宝的屁屁又翘又圆，肉肉的，好软好香，一双手都捏不来，在我的手心里捧着，怎么揉搓都不够，再大力也不够，捏得狠了宝宝还会叫出声，但是是很舒服地叫是不是？还想让我再用力点，是不是？”

易烊千玺紧闭双目，微张了张嘴唇，逸出一声呻吟般的叹息，王俊凯听见，瞬间就连双目都赤红，再也忍不住地伸出右手握住了自己那根也早已硬如坚铁的圆柱，一下一下地上下撸动:“宝宝现在伸出手，摸一摸自己的棒棒，好不好？摸一摸，握住它，轻轻地动一动，感觉到了吗？哥哥的舌头在宝宝的棒棒上不停地舔着，它在我的嘴巴里一进一出，又湿又滑……感觉到了吗？”

易烊千玺艰难地咽下一口唾液，终于抬起了手，把内裤褪下，握住了自己那根，一瞬间的触感让阴茎又在手心里跳了两下，全身的血液都往那处汇集，腰上也酸软得不像话。王俊凯却不打算放过他，用最情欲的语气诱惑着他:“宝宝说话，有没有感觉到？嗯？热不热？舒不舒服？乖宝宝，告诉我。”

“嗯……啊，好热，好舒服……王俊凯……”易烊千玺已经分不清身在哪里，耳边只能听到王俊凯令人窒息般动听的声音，和在他的诱导下，那上下翻滚的手指间喷涌而出的快感。

“就是这样，叫我的名字，乖，你乖，叫出来，我想听宝宝的叫声，好诱人，特别好听，每次都叫得我忍不住要射……”

“嗯嗯……呜……王俊凯，嗯……好舒服……”

“继续，真乖，我的心肝，哥哥的宝贝……”

“嗯嗯嗯……还……想要……”

“想要啊？那现在，哥哥要插进宝宝的身体里好不好？先进去了一点点，小穴立刻就吸附上来，好乖啊……只要稍微一用力就全部进去了，又软又热，肉肉紧紧包着哥哥的硬棒，小屁屁也好会夹……嗯……好紧好滑……滑得我只能用双手扶住宝宝的腰才能用力顶进去，顶一下就有水声，顶一下就有水声，噗呲噗呲的，小穴里软得都不成样了……真的……好爽……操宝宝真的好爽……”

易烊千玺陡然间像在海里，飘飘浮浮没有重力，所有感官都集中在耳朵和右手抚慰着的地方，不自觉地加快了速度，用力上下撸动着，在王俊凯的声音里，爽得脚指头都弯了起来:“嗯……啊啊……哈……王俊凯……好舒服……还想要……”

王俊凯听得血脉都近乎喷张，右手紧紧箍着自己的那根硬棒，每一下都像研磨般从龟头撸到底端，沉沉的声音里是浓得化不开的欲望:“要什么？嗯？要不要被操射？告诉哥哥，乖，叫哥哥。”

“啊啊……嗯……王俊凯……哥……想要操射，想射了……呜呜呜……难受，想射……”

王俊凯轻笑了笑，追问道:“怎么难受呢？哪里难受？”易烊千玺迷蒙地掀开一条眼缝，又合上，紧咬着嘴唇摇了摇头，身体颤栗着，连带着说出的话也支离破碎:“不……是，嗯……啊……啊啊啊啊……嗯嗯哼……好爽……想射……”

王俊凯一瞬间从心底泛起滔天的满足，多么幸运，这是只在他面前放任自己，独属于他的易烊千玺……他终于“嗯”了一声，柔声抚慰道:“宝宝忍一忍，跟哥哥一起好不好？”易烊千玺喘息着，只好拼命忍住，委屈地轻哼了一声，听见王俊凯又开口，声音里带着蛊惑的魔力:“……我好想你，想我的宝宝，想把宝宝抱在怀里，操个天翻地覆，想从正面进入操射宝宝一次，再从后面进入，趴在宝宝背上压着屁屁狠狠操一次，想把宝宝操哭，爽哭，想一次又一次，用哥哥的肉棒捅到宝宝身体里最深最深的那一点去，好想你……想得快要疯了……宝宝叫出来，让哥哥听一听，乖，叫我……”

“嗯……哼……嗯嗯嗯……王俊凯……我想你……王俊凯……”

“大声一点，叫我……乖……你乖……”

“嗯嗯嗯啊……王俊凯……王俊凯……嗯……啊……”

易烊千玺的双腿痉挛般抖动了两下，腰部往前挺了挺，随后就射了出来。而另一边，王俊凯也在一阵快速的动作之后射了个干净。两人还拿着电话，好一会儿，没人说话，只是细细地听着对方的喘气声和呼吸声。易烊千玺的胸膛起伏着，像缺水的鱼一样微张着嘴唇，脸上身上出了一层细密的汗，朦胧间想起王俊凯会在做完以后，用那双深沉的眼睛看着他，抹去他脸上的汗水，然后跟他缠绵地接一个吻……他长长地呼出口气，还没来得及开口，听见王俊凯轻轻叫了叫他:

“想亲亲你……”

说不上为什么，射完明明应该是最为满足的一刻才对，但易烊千玺这瞬间只觉得眼眶都有些发热，也轻轻“嗯”了一声:“我也是。”

这回换王俊凯对着手机的通话界面亲了一口，小小的一声，也有那么那么好听，他说:“我爱宝宝。”

易烊千玺抽了抽鼻子，拿右手的手背在额上覆了几秒，灯光被遮住，他心里也逐渐沉静了下来:

“嗯，我也爱你。”

——这是距离最最遥远的一刻，他们无法触及对方，却也是最最亲密无间的一刻，他们全心全意地爱着彼此，互相依赖，互相慰藉。

没有人再比他们更了解彼此，更懂彼此，更包容最坦诚最赤裸的彼此……没有人。

不会再有人了。

*

易烊千玺弯腰坐进了车里，取下口罩才掏出手机，王俊凯两分钟前给他发的信息，问他下飞机没，还发了一张照片，他跟董子健，刘昊然，还有其他几个人聚在一起吃饭的自拍。易烊千玺撇了撇嘴回他:“刚下，吃饭？”

没想到王俊凯直接打了电话过来，易烊千玺接起来，小声说话:“我在车上了～”王俊凯“嗯”了一声:“饿不饿？上飞机前有没有吃晚饭？”“吃了，不饿，你们还没结束？”估计几个人都是今天下午到的，晚饭刚好约着在酒店一时吃。

“结束了，聚在小董房间呢，他不是最近开始做制片了嘛，还挺多事情可以聊聊。”易烊千玺“噢”了一声，没再说什么。王俊凯停了几秒，问他:“要不要过来见一下？”易烊千玺想了想，也不是不行，但还是觉得没到那个份儿上，总归是不太熟的……沉吟了一下，开口:“刚才飞机上碰到了陈导……聊了半路。”

王俊凯“嗯”了一声:“那先回房间休息好不好？等会儿我就过去。”易烊千玺抿了抿嘴唇，接过胖虎递过来的矿泉水喝了一小口:“好，你慢慢来，不着急。”

挂了电话，才想起来抬头往窗外望去，夜色降临的海滨城市，远处依稀能看到一点海的轮廓，他凑近了窗户，想看得更仔细些，听见胖虎问他:“谁呀？小凯？”易烊千玺回头“嗯？”了一声，随即点点头。胖虎突然笑了两声:“哎马骏那天给我讲件事儿把我笑死了，不是元旦他们工作室出去唱k了吗，然后王俊凯玩儿游戏输了，他们就罚他对着袁华唱那个夜空中最亮的星，有句歌词是什么宁愿所有痛苦留在心底，也不愿忘记你的眼睛来着。结果王俊凯眼睁睁就唱错了！他就那样儿站着，对面儿站着袁华，你能想象吧？哎哟特别一本正经，然后王俊凯举着话筒还特别陶醉，在那儿唱，宁愿所有痛苦都留在心底，也不愿想起你的眼睛！”

胖虎那个声音本来就大，加上用他那副京腔绘声绘色地描述，最后一句话还要唱不唱的跑着调，车里的人直接就笑喷了出来，舒瑶坐在最后一排，本来就听得津津有味，这下笑声差点儿没把车盖震翻。易烊千玺也忍不住嘴角那一点笑意，在一边儿撑着下巴看车里几个人逗了半天，又听见舒瑶清了清嗓子说道:“哎呀，其实我本来还觉得小凯哥有点儿严肃来着。”易烊千玺挑了挑眉看向后排:“嗯？为什么？”

小姑娘吐了吐舌头:“反正就是种感觉……上次宣传群里头，他问工作的事儿，一个一个问题抛出来，就觉得……好严肃，我就不太敢答话……”胖虎立马“嗨”了一声，冲她摆了摆手:“没事儿，等他给你发红包的时候你就不觉得他严肃了。”舒瑶睁大了眼，像难以置信:“小凯哥还会给我们发红包？”胖虎挤眉弄眼了一下，看了看易烊千玺，故作神秘地应道:“等着吧，过年的时候就知道了，大红包！易烊千玺工作室人手一个～”小姑娘果然就两眼放光地拍了拍手:“哇！好哎！期待期待～”

易烊千玺换了个姿势，手撑在窗户上歪着头，白了胖虎一眼:“哎哎哎，这什么语气啊，兴奋什么，好像我不给你们发一样……今年年终奖不想要了？”胖虎赶紧接过话:“哎那不一样，不一样，但是这个具体怎么不一样，您自个儿体会嘿～”易烊千玺听罢，也只是闲适地勾了勾嘴角，没再说什么，倒是想到又是年底，两人工作室员工的年终奖发多少，还得抽空跟王俊凯聊聊。

*

易烊千玺洗澡洗到一半的时候，王俊凯进了浴室。听见声响，他迅速抬头看了一眼他，就又低下头去冲头上的泡沫。王俊凯脱了衣服，站到他身后去，轻柔地帮他揉着头发，嘴唇在湿润的肩膀上印下一吻:“宝宝好像白回来了，怎么白得这么快？”

易烊千玺上半年拍一个运动员题材的戏，每天摸爬滚打在风吹日晒里，刚拍完的时候整个人都黑了一圈儿，把王俊凯心疼得不行，现在看着皮肤倒是又跟以前差不多了。易烊千玺冲干净了泡沫，回过身去抱他的腰，眼睛进了点水一样睁不太开，含糊地问:“聊完了啊？找胖虎拿的房卡？”王俊凯点了点头，“嗯”了一声，抬起双手摸了摸他眼皮上的水，随后就捧住了脸亲吻，嘴唇上也都是水，触感过于柔嫩。易烊千玺自然而然地迎了上来，张开嘴让他的舌头进来，舌尖跟舌尖缠了几下，两个人的下面就硬硬地碰在了一起。

王俊凯的手往下滑去，沿着腰线抚摸到臀峰，按住了轻轻揉捏两团软肉，嘴巴也一刻不停地含着易烊千玺的舌头吸吮搅拌。易烊千玺搂紧了王俊凯的肩膀让自己站稳，从喉咙深处溢出一声呻吟，亲得有点儿太过缠绵，口水都一波一波地涌出来，来不及咽下，顺着嘴角往下流，又被王俊凯舔了个干净。他有些难耐，腰部往前顶了顶，想让王俊凯摸摸，却不说话，只是在王俊凯抽离舌头时那样地看着他，眼睛泛着盈盈水光。

“宝宝……你这样看我，我会忍不住。”王俊凯突然无奈地笑了笑，细声细语地逗他。

易烊千玺轻轻抽了抽鼻子，不动，垂下眼眸看了看王俊凯挺立着的圆柱，再次抬眼看他的时候，睫毛随之颤抖了好几下。随后他贴近他的耳朵，沉沉地问他:

“你干嘛要忍？”

王俊凯深吸了一口气，一把将易烊千玺抵到了墙面上，低下头含住了那粒让他朝思夜想的红豆，他发狠，却又极尽温柔地舔舐着，右手也在另一粒上不断地抚摸……原来自己真的好敏感，仅仅只是这样，快感都像汹涌来潮。易烊千玺闭上眼睛，双手插进王俊凯的发间忍耐了一会儿，还是忍不住轻轻呻吟了起来，水流声大，衬得他的呻吟微弱又克制，像小猫在王俊凯的心上挠痒痒，王俊凯抬起头，深沉的眸子里已经是深不可见的情欲，凑上来吻易烊千玺的嘴，舌头顶到喉咙里去狠狠翻滚了几下，抽离时带出好几条银丝。易烊千玺半张着嘴，眼神控诉不满他的离去，被王俊凯用力吸了一下已经有些肿胀的唇珠，蛊惑般说道:“乖，马上就让宝宝爽。”

他尚来不及反应，王俊凯已经从他身上滑了下去，顺手关了水龙头，浴室里霎时一片安静。他的心脏都快跳出胸腔……王俊凯半含住了他的茎身，伴着“滋滋”的口水声吮吸吞吐着。他脑子里响起阵阵轰鸣，感官全集中在了王俊凯口腔里的温热和紧致上，双腿酸软得站都快站不住。“行……了，不要了……嗯……王俊凯……”易烊千玺有些求饶般地叫道，王俊凯又吸了几下，才轻轻吐出他的前端，站起身把他抱在了怀里，侧脸贴着侧脸，问他:“现在射还是等会儿射？”

易烊千玺摇了摇头，脸埋在王俊凯肩窝里不开口。王俊凯偏头，亲了亲他湿漉漉的额头:“嗯？宝宝说话，想现在射还是等会儿射？”易烊千玺抬起脸，眉头蹙得紧紧的，小声开口:“等会儿……等会儿再射……”

王俊凯轻笑出声，拍了拍他的背部，又一路往下拍了拍两瓣挺翘的屁股:“乖，我们去床上。”

*

易烊千玺躺倒在床上的时候，连耳根都发烫得像烙铁，他知道自己身上一定也是一片红，皮肤白回来只会更明显。果然王俊凯从上到下地看了他几遍，眼神就晦暗了起来，浓得像要滴出墨来。

不知道是不是因为已经前几天的电话太过色情，还是因为此刻的欲望太过明目张胆，脑子里突然想到一个词叫做“小别胜新婚”，自己觉得羞赧异常，抬起右手覆在额头上，想挡一挡王俊凯的目光。下一秒却被王俊凯吻住了右手的脉搏处，随后被轻轻拉了下来:“别遮着，我想看。”他说看，也就真的是看，从发丝，额头，眼睛，嘴巴，一路往下，仿佛不能放过易烊千玺身上任何一寸皮肤……易烊千玺简直受不了，只是被他这样看着，挺立的前端都开始渗出晶莹剔透的液体，他难耐地动了动身体，伸手去拉王俊凯的手，把他往自己身上拽:“王俊凯……”

王俊凯顺势压了上来，摸了摸他的脸就去啃他的脖子，压在他身上的那种沉甸甸的体积和触感，有种说不出的刺激，让易烊千玺浑身都有些轻颤。他的手往下伸去，在两腿中间握住了王俊凯的那根轻轻揉搓起来，手指若有若无地抚过龟头上的小孔，带起丝丝黏腻。王俊凯吻得忘情，唇舌在他的身上游走，下面被他这样抚慰着，渐渐也从喉间逸出几分低喘:“宝宝……”易烊千玺仰着脖子，蹙眉闭目地忍耐着:“嗯……你……你来不来……”

王俊凯突然起身把他整个人抱了起来，搂在怀里死死地按住，不管不顾地往他脸上嘴上和胸前咬去，易烊千玺剧烈地喘息着，抬手去挡他抱他的手:“轻点，轻点……”他挣脱了一些，支撑不住地又往后倒去，王俊凯捏住了他的屁股，狠狠揉了几把，才用手指在后穴周围按压起来。易烊千玺哼哼了两声:“没有润滑剂……”不是在家里，没法儿往外带这东西，这一下又觉得心里发虚……疼是真的疼。王俊凯“嗯”了一声，凑上来吻了吻他的乳头，吻完一边又吻了另一边:“不疼的，我轻点。”说着在自己那根上撸了几把，手指沾起一丝粘液，往易烊千玺臀缝里挤去。

这点儿润滑根本不够，干干涩涩的硬被插进了一根手指，易烊千玺的鼻子喉咙立刻就泛酸，眼泪自己往外冒，王俊凯趴伏了下来，看了一眼他的后面，起身进了浴室，出来时拿着一瓶乳液。他抬高了易烊千玺的腿，舌头在他大腿根部和会阴处打着圈的吸吮，亲了一遍又一遍，手指沾了乳液在里面耐心地扩张着，很快就碰到一个点，易烊千玺的身子弹了弹，“啊”的叫出了声:“别，别……”原本因为疼痛而有些半软的阴茎马上就又翘了起来。王俊凯轻笑了笑，轻轻按压着那一点，又慢慢地伸入了第二根手指。好一会儿，易烊千玺放松了些，腰软了下来，双腿有些难耐地轻微颤抖着……又过了十几秒，王俊凯的手指抽了出去，紧接着温热滑腻的前端就捅了进来，后穴一下子被填得太满，易烊千玺忍不住回避着紧缩了一下，却好像勾得王俊凯进得更深了些，几乎全根没入。王俊凯闷哼了一声，快速地抽插起来，易烊千玺的腰臀也扭动着，说不准是在逃避还是在迎合，没几下又双手双脚地缠到王俊凯身上去。王俊凯喘着粗气压在他的身上，捧着他的臀部悬空了起来，自己也全靠臀部和大腿的力量，疯狂地向那条湿润紧致的甬道进攻，阴囊随着他的动作拍打在易烊千玺的臀峰间，简直啪啪作响，易烊千玺的脸已经红得要滴血，偏偏王俊凯还含着他的耳垂叫他:“宝宝，宝宝……”

易烊千玺情不自禁地叫出了声，但一旦张口就觉得停不下来，每一下撞击和拍打都带起一声呻吟，叫着王俊凯的名字，合着“啊啊……嗯嗯嗯……”的抽泣声回响在床上，王俊凯只觉得心潮激荡，下面更加用力地抽插着那柔嫩的一方天地，嘴上也不放过眼角含泪的易烊千玺:“宝宝乖，我的心肝，你乖，哥哥把宝宝操射好不好？嗯？要不要被哥哥操射？”易烊千玺呜呜咽咽地摇着头，全身发烫又发软，只有手指死死按在王俊凯的背上，支撑着自己不被撞到床头去。王俊凯凑上前舔了舔他湿漉漉的眼皮，沿着泪痕都舔了个遍，沉沉开口:“宝宝，乖宝宝，你快让哥哥爽死了知不知道？嗯……操宝宝好爽，好爽……宝宝好棒……”

也许是话语在肉体在撞击声中都显得更加刺激，易烊千玺像无法承受这样的快感，再也抑制不住地哭出了声，被自己和腹部和王俊凯的腹部拼命挤压着的阴茎直接就射了出来，喷出滚烫的白液。

他惊了一惊，在王俊凯的背上抓了几下，哽咽道:“呜……你……别说，别说……”王俊凯停下了动作，眸子暗了暗，嘴角勾起，抓住他的手腕把他的手收了回来，放在嘴边亲吻了几下，随后把食指吸入了口中，来回吞吐着，下面放缓了速度，研磨着一下又一下地插入拔出，插入拔出。易烊千玺通红着眼眶，看他的下面被他这样进进出出，没有被亲吻的那只手死死抓着身下的床单，随着王俊凯顶弄他的节奏一颤又一颤，刚射完的阴茎又立了起来，大概是第一次的余韵还在，只是一点刺激和快感就迎来了第二次——易烊千玺的腰和腿不自觉地扭动着，他又射了出来。这次是真的筋疲力竭，射完以后眼睛都有些睁不开，双腿被王俊凯架起，有些无力地垂着，跟着他的动作上下起伏，王俊凯俯下身来吻他，他闭着眼睛任他吻，过了一会儿，身体里涌进一股热流，王俊凯埋首在他的胸前，轻声叫他:“宝宝。”

心跳终于慢慢回复正常，他们紧抱着躺了一会儿，王俊凯直起身，摸了摸他的脸:“我们去洗洗。”易烊千玺长长地舒了一口气，睁开眼看着他，“嗯”了一声。王俊凯又在他额头上吻了吻，指腹抹了抹干掉的眼泪，起身先去了浴室，把浴缸冲洗了一遍，放了热水，才抱着易烊千玺坐进去，边帮他清洗边轻轻按摩着他的腰跟他说话:“累不累？腰酸不酸？”易烊千玺轻哼了一声，像是懒得说话，只是回过头啃了啃他的下巴。王俊凯笑了笑，轻啄他的后颈，在肩膀上落下了几个细吻。

易烊千玺沉默了几秒，抬起手反手搂住了王俊凯的脖子，小声问他:“小董怎么想着做制片？”王俊凯握住了他的手亲了一下:“想试试幕后吧。”易烊千玺点了点头:“有时候我也想试试，导演什么的，觉得挺有意思。”王俊凯听了，好像没什么意外:“你想试的就都去试，我都支持你。”易烊千玺转过头，看着他笑了笑，最终却只是撇了撇嘴:“也没那么容易……”说罢想到了什么，又心疼地蹙了眉头:“你要睡好……”

王俊凯温柔地注视了他两秒，把他重新拉回了怀里:“没事儿，主要是年底了，事情比较多，过段时间就好了。”易烊千玺低下头，掰着他的手指头看:“你那儿财务核算了吗？”这两年，他们开始自己亲自看财务了，艺人工作赚得不少，但其实花费也巨大，有时候看看一个月的流水进出都觉得触目惊心。易烊千玺其实对这些不太感兴趣，但两个人在一起，逐渐就有些相似的地方，特别是王俊凯对这方面还很有天赋……所以闲了的时候他也跟工作室的那个资深财务陆陆续续请教了几个月，还时不时去看看网上的教程和讲析。两个人之前尝试做的几个投资，现在都已经开始慢慢有了汇报。他们都觉得，做艺人不能做的生活里就只剩下这么一件事儿，两个人要独立，就要在各方面都独立，这是他们的共识。

王俊凯点了点头:“我觉得今年不错，报表出来了，只是有几个数还在核，没完全定，等会儿你也看看。”易烊千玺“噢”了一声，王俊凯说了不错，那就肯定是很好的，想到这又突然笑着看了看王俊凯:“哎他们今天说你给他们发红包的事儿。”王俊凯挑了挑眉:“说什么？”“说你给的红包大呀～”王俊凯轻笑出声，鼻尖对上了易烊千玺的鼻尖，亲昵地拱了拱:“应该的，平常只有他们照顾我的宝宝呀……特别是胖虎他们跟着你到处跑的，也辛苦，今年还要再包大一点儿。”

易烊千玺皱了皱鼻子:“那我都没有红包，合着我不辛苦啊。”话一出口，自己先笑了笑，脸贴上王俊凯的侧脸蹭了两下:“你也给我包个红包，里面装一张纸条儿，像那种coupon一样的，上面写【一次旅行】～”王俊凯退开点距离看着他，眼里的柔情快要溢出来一样，在他侧脸上亲了一口，摸着他的耳垂轻轻揉了揉:“好～等会儿就给宝宝写，明年一定会有机会。”

他知道王俊凯说的每一个字都是真心实意的，可是有没有机会，总是说不准的……但易烊千玺在这一刻却又觉得，有没有机会，能不能一起出去旅行，甚至能不能一起光明正大地出现，其实都无所谓——因为他们这样相爱，这样离不开彼此。

在这个人世间，能有这些好像也已经足够。  
而其他的，也许还是不要计较那么多比较好。

*

回到床上睡觉的时候才又想起来，易烊千玺揪了揪王俊凯的下巴和耳朵:“你明天别老看我……听到？”

王俊凯这两年不知道是不是胆子也在随年龄增长，有时候有些明目张胆，甚至肆无忌惮。在人群中，活动上，或是录制现场，好几次都看他看得太过专注，眼神里有太多不一样的情愫。易烊千玺不知道别人拍到或看到的时候会往哪方面去想，可也有前辈调侃了他们好几次，说他们不愧是一个组合里出来的，这么多年感情还是很要好。

王俊凯闭着眼睛，从鼻腔了哼出一声“嗯”，显出不太在意的样子。易烊千玺嘟了嘟嘴，双手捏了捏他的脸颊:“听到了没？”王俊凯这才张开眼，笑着看他:“不怕，也没人真敢说什么，他们想不到。”想不到什么？想不到他们两个是真心相爱的？易烊千玺皱了皱鼻子，轻声开口:“那也不好说……”

王俊凯睁开眼，静静地看了他两秒，凑上来亲了他一下:“那我听宝宝的～”一个很轻很轻的吻，只是触碰，嘴唇贴着嘴唇，易烊千玺看着他眼下的一小片乌青，突然涌上来一阵无从追溯的心酸——如果可以让他不这么累，如果可以让他过得更轻松快乐一些。如果可以的话……该多好。

他心底那一片潮湿的洼地里，装满了王俊凯的辛苦，那些让他发自内心地心疼着的辛苦——他知道王俊凯也是。然而他心里又有一座滚烫的火山，在爱着王俊凯的每一秒里，蓬勃跳动着像是随时可能爆发，将他燃烧成灰，将一切燃烧成灰，焚出一条通往未来的路来。

“以前，总想问你敢不敢……”易烊千玺抬起手，手掌覆在他的脸上，从眼皮，一路轻柔地摸到他下巴冒出来的那一片青青的胡渣上，眼眶红了一小圈:

“现在却想问你……难不难。”

爱着我，难不难？  
和我在一起，难不难？  
这样念着我，仿佛不能离开我，难不难？  
在无穷尽的工作和来自四面八方的压力下，还要时刻顾虑着我们和我们的以后时……难不难？  
在每一个镜头前，被问到喜欢什么样的女生，是否有恋爱的打算，对未来的规划是怎样的，而不能说出我的名字时……难不难……

下一秒王俊凯却摇了摇头，用他那种一贯的毫无迟疑的态度，深深地看着易烊千玺的眼睛，轻声又坚定地回答:

“不难。”

他叫着他，那么留恋，抓着易烊千玺的手放在嘴边吻了又吻:“我的宝宝……是我的。”

“所以我知道，有再多问题，再多阻碍，哪怕出了天大的事情，我的背后，都有你……”

“而这就是……我的勇气。”

End。


End file.
